The use of water by the world's population for personal residential use as well as commercial and industrial uses of water is increasing. Regulations to control the quality of water returned to the environment have been instituted to limit the degree of environmental pollution. Due to the increasing use of water and regulations for controlling the quality of water returned to the environment, water treatment systems continue to grow in importance.